1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods and compositions for tissue repair and regeneration, and more particularly to methods and compositions for protecting the mucosal tissue from damages caused by irritants and for promoting repair and regeneration of damaged or dysfunctional mucosal tissue in the gastrointestinal tract, especially for the treatment of gastrointestinal disorders such as gastritis, peptic ulcer, reflux esophagitis, dyspepsia, and gastric cancer, and the restoration of the physiological structure and function to the mucosal tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
Mucosal tissues (also termed mucosa) are membranes that line body cavities such mouth, nose, eyelids and sexual organs, and canals such as alimentary canals (e.g., the gastrointestinal (GI) tract) and the respiratory tract. Since mucosa is exposed to the external air, it secrets mucus to moisten and protect itself from adversary effects of environmental elements.
Mucosa is primarily comprised of epithelial cells that are attached to the basement membrane. Unlike the mucosal tissue of the inner surface of the eyelids, the epithelial cells which line the inside of the stomach are exposed to much harsher conditions, e.g., acid (i.e., hydrochloric acid), sometimes alcohol, enzymes (e.g., pepsin) for digesting food, and waste generated therefrom. Mucous secretion essentially protects the cells on the inside of the stomach and duodenum from damage by acid or enzymes, for example by presenting bicarbonate to neutralize some of the effects of acid on the stomach""s inner lining, and inhibitors to block the enzymatic activity. Once the mucous secretions of the epithelial cells stop, the inner lining of the stomach or duodenum would eventually be eroded by the combined action of acid and enzymes, leading to ulcer.
Modern medical research has identified many factors attributable to the formation of various gastrointestinal diseases, such as acute gastritis, chronic superficial gastritis, atrophic gastritis, antral gastritis, senile gastritis, bile-regurgitational gastritis, esophagitis, gastroduodenal ulcer, indigestion, gastric neurosis, constipation, as well as various consequent conditions including gastric hyperacidity, hypochlorhydria, flatulency, gastrointestinal discomfort after meals, gastric discomfort after drinking, and gastric discomfort due to fasting. The factors include: (1) drinking, smoking, medication as well as other factors that destroy the barrier of gastric mucous membrane by directly damaging gastric mucous membrane or stimulating gastric acid secretion; (2) infection of all kinds of microorganism and their toxins causing the damage of gastrointestinal mucous membrane; (3) immunity factors: weakened immunologic function causing a decrease in the content of secretory IgA in gastrointestinal fluid that impairs the body discharging of bacteria and toxin, further damaging the gastrointestinal mucous membrane; (4) the regurgitation of duodenum which removes mucus on the surface of the gastric mucous membrane, thereby destroying the barrier of gastric mucous membrane; (5) chronic gastritis, leading to gastric ulcer; (6) constipation, which causes or contributes to gastrointestinal diseases; and (7) damage of intestinal wall nerves"" structure due to intestinal diseases thereby resulting in constipation, etc.
The physiological mechanisms of mucosal injury in gastritis and peptic ulcer diseases are thought to be an imbalance of aggressive factors, such as acid production or pepsin, and defensive factors, such as mucus production, bicarbinate, and blood flow. Erosive gastritis usually is associated with serious illness or with various drugs. Stress, ethanol, bile, and nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs disrupt the gastric mucosal barrier, making it vulnerable to normal gastric secretions. Infection with Helicobacter pylori, a short, spiral-shaped, microaerophilic gram-negative bacillus, is widely believed to be the leading cause of peptic ulcer diseases. H. pylori colonize the deep layers of the mucosal gel that coats the gastric mucosa and presumably disrupt its protective properties. H. pylori is thought to infect virtually all patients with chronic active gastritis.
Various medications have been developed to treat above described conditions associated with damaged or malfunctional mucosal tissues in the GI tract. One approach is to neutralize gastric acid by using antacids to relieve symptoms of gastritis. For example, aluminum and magnesium hydroxide (MAALUX(copyright) and MYLANTA(copyright)) neutralize gastric acidity, resulting in increase in pH in the stomach and duodenal bulb. Aluminum ions inhibit smooth muscle contraction, thus inhibiting gastric emptying. Aluminum and magnesium antacid mixtures are used to avoid bowel function changes.
Another approach is to use H2-receptor antagonists to inhibit the action of histamine on the parietal cell, which inhibits acid secretion. Examples of H2-receptor antagonists include cimetidine (TAGAMET(copyright)), nizatidine (AXID(copyright)), ranitidine hydrochloride (ZANTAC(copyright)) lansoprazole (PREVACID(copyright)), and rabeprazole (ACIPHEX(copyright)). Cimitidine inhibits histamine at H2 receptors of the gastric parietal cells, resulting in reduced gastric acid secretion, gastric volume, and reduced hydrogen concentrations. Nizatidine competitively inhibits histamine at H2 receptors of gastric parietal cells, also resulting reduced gastric acid secretion, gastric volume, and reduced hydrogen concentrations. Lansoprazole decreases gastric acid secretion by inhibiting the parietal cell H+/K+ ATP pump, and is to relieve symptoms of active duodenal ulcers and erosive esophagitis. Rabeprazole also decreases gastric acid secretion by inhibiting the parietal cell H+/K+ ATP pump, and is used for short-term treatment and symptomatic relief of gastritis, and for the treatment of active duodenal ulcers, and all grades of erosive esophagitis.
These anti-acids or anti-ulcer drugs, although capable of alleviating the symptoms temporarily, have not been shown to be very effective in complete curing of ulcer and in preventing recurrence. After the treatment, mucosa may be repaired but the physiological structure and function of the mucosa have not been restored. In addition, long-term usage of these drugs at high dosages could have various side effects such as constipation, diarrhea, nausea and vomiting, abdominal discomfort and pain, and other adverse reactions in central nervous, cardiovascular, and hepatic systems. Thus, there exits a need for developing innovative compositions and methods for preventing damages to mucosa and for treating the mucosa in the GI tract using strategies different from those in the existing art.
Compositions and methods are provided for repairing and promoting regeneration of mucosa in the GI tract in order to restore physiological structure and function to the damaged or dysfunctional mucosa, to enhance the body""s ability to absorb nutrients, to achieve healthy and balanced metabolism, and ultimately to promote the general health of the whole body. It should be noted that the compositions may be adapted for use in the treatment of dysfunctional mucosa of other organs, such as nasal, lung, anal, vaginal, aural, eye, and oral mucosa, as well as for tissue repair and regeneration of other organs such as heart, liver, pancreas, kidney, and lung.
In one embodiment, a composition suitable for oral administration is provided for promoting mucosal cell growth in the GI tract. The composition is in an oral dosage form and comprises: an edible oil homogenized with an edible wax at a concentration ranging from 0.5% to 50% by weight and a sterol compound at a concentration of at least 0.1% by weight.
The concentration of the sterol compound preferably ranges from about 0.5% to 20% by weight, more preferably about 1% to 10% by weight, and most preferably about 2% to 6% by weight.
The concentration of the edible wax preferably ranges from about 3% to 30% by weight, more preferably about 5% to 20% by weight, and most preferably about 6% to 10% by weight.
The edible wax may be any natural or synthetic wax suitable for oral administration to a human. Examples of edible wax include, but are not limited to, beeswax, castorwax, glycowax, and carmaubawax. In a preferred embodiment, the edible wax is beeswax.
The edible oil may be any natural or synthetic oil suitable for oral administration to a human. Examples of natural oil include, but are not limited to corn oil, wheat germ oil, soy bean oil, rice bran oil, rapeseed oil, sesame oil, fish oil and other vegetable and animal oils. In a preferred embodiment, the edible oil is sesame oil.
The composition may further comprise propolis at a concentration ranging from about 0.1% to 30% by weight, more preferably from about 1% to 20% by weight, and most preferably from about 5% to 10% by weight.
The composition preferably contains minimum amount of water, more preferably containing less than 0.5% of water by weight, and most preferably containing less than 0.1% water by weight.
For oral administration, the inventive composition can be formulated readily by combining with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers that are well known in the art. Such carriers enable the compounds to be formulated as tablets, pills, dragees, capsules, emulsions, gels, syrups, slurries, suspensions and the like, for oral ingestion by a patient to be treated.
In a preferred embodiment, the inventive composition is contained in capsules. Capsules suitable for oral administration include push-fit capsules made of gelatin, as well as soft, sealed capsules made of gelatin and a plasticizer, such as glycerol or sorbitol. More preferably, the inventive composition is contained in soft capsules. The inventive composition may be dissolved or suspended in suitable liquids, such as fatty oils or liquid polyethylene glycols. In addition, stabilizers may be added.
In another embodiment, a composition suitable for oral administration as a pharmaceutical or nutraceutical is provided. The composition comprises: an active ingredient; and an edible oil homogenized with an edible wax at a concentration ranging from 3% to 30% by weight, wherein the edible wax forms microcrystals which are dispersed substantially uniformly in the edible oil at ambient temperature. The size of the microcrystal is preferably between 0.1-100 xcexcm, more preferably 5-70 xcexcm, and most preferably 10-50 xcexcm in length. The form of the microcrystals may vary depending on the concentration and temperature. At ambient temperature, the microcrystal may adopt a single, needle-like crystal form and/or form a microcrystal complex by aggregating with each other.
The composition may further comprise a sterol compound at a concentration ranging from 0.1% to 20% by weight, more preferably about 1% to 10% by weight, and most preferably about 2% to 6% by weight.
The active ingredient may be any drug for treating diseases or to promote general health, such as drugs in the class of 1) gastrointestinal agents; 2) antibiotics; 3) antiviral agents; 4) antifungal agents 5) antineoplastic agents; 6) analgesics; 7) tranquilizers; 8) narcotic antagonists; 9) antidepressants; 10) antihistamines; 11) antimigraine; 12) cardiovascular drugs; 13) calcium channel blockers; 14) appetite suppressant; 15) contraceptive agents; 16) corticosteroids; 17) local anaesthetics; 18) diuretics; 19) antihypertensive agents; 20) steroids; 21) prostaglandins; 22) anti-inflammatory drugs; 23) antithrombotic agents; 24) cardiac glycosides; 25) antiparkinsonism; 26) chemical dependency drugs; 27) acidic drugs such as salicylates (e.g., aspirin); and 28) peptides.
According to any of the above embodiments, the sterol compound may be an animal sterol or a plant sterol (also called phytosterol). Examples of animal sterol include cholesterol and all natural or synthesized, isomeric forms and derivatives thereof. Preferably, the sterol compound is selected from the group consisting of stigmasterol, campesterol, xcex2-sitosterol, chalinosterol, clionasterol, brassicasterol, xcex1-spinasterol, dancosterol, desmosterol, poriferasterol, and all natural or synthesized, isomeric forms and derivatives thereof. More preferably, the sterol compound is a combination of stigmasterol, xcex2-sitosterol, and campesterol, collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9csitosterolxe2x80x9d.
It is to be understood that modifications to the sterol compound i.e. to include side chains also fall within the purview of this invention. It is also to be understood that this invention is not limited to any particular combination of sterols forming a composition.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise baicalin, preferably at a concentration ranging from about 0.01 to 5% by weight, more preferably about 0.1 to 2% by weight, and most preferably about 0.1% to 1% by weight.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise an extract of huangqin (Radix Scutellariae) in aqueous solution, organic solvent such as oil and alcohol, or in a combination of water and organic solvent. Preferably, the edible oil in the composition is an extract of huangqin in the amount of 1-50% by weight in the oil. Preferably, the root of huangqin is used and may be obtained from the plant selected from one or more members of the group of Scutellaria viscidula Bge, Scutellaria amoena C. H. Wright, Scutellaria rehderiana Diels, Scutellaria ikonnikovii Juz, Scutellaria likiangensis Diels and Scutellaria hypericifolia Levl of Labiatae Family.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise obaculactone, preferably at a concentration ranging from about 0.01 to 5% by weight, more preferably about 0.1 to 2% by weight, and most preferably about 0.1% to 1% by weight.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise an extract of dry huangbai (Phellodendron amurense Rupr), in aqueous solution, organic solvent such as oil and alcohol, or in a combination of water and organic solvent. Preferably, the edible oil in the composition is an extract of huangbai in the amount of 1-50% by weight in the oil. Preferably, the bark of huangbai is used and may be obtained from the plant selected from one or more members of the group of Phellodendron chinense Schneid, Plellodendron chinense Scheid var. glabriusculum Schneid, Phellodendron chinense Schneid var. omeiense Huang, Phellodendron Schneid var. yunnanense Huang and Phellodendron chinense Schneid var. falcutum Huang.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise obabenine, preferably at a concentration ranging from about 0.001% to 2% by weight, more preferably about 0.002% to 0.5% by weight, and most preferably about 0.003% to 0.1% by weight.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise an extract of huanglian (coptis chinensis Franch), in aqueous solution, organic solvent such as oil and alcohol, or in a combination of water and organic solvent. Preferably, the edible oil in the composition is an extract of huanglian in the amount of 1-50% by weight in the oil. Root of huanglian is preferably used. Huanglian may be selected from one or more members of the group of Coptis deltoidea C. Y. Cheng et Hsiao, Coptis omeiensis (Chen) C. Y. Cheng, and Coptis teetoides C. Y. Cheng of Ranunculaceae Family.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise berberine, preferably at a concentration ranging from about 0.001% to 2% by weight, more preferably about 0.002% to 0.5% by weight, and most preferably about 0.003% to 0.1% by weight.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise narcotoline, preferably at a concentration ranging from about 0.001% to 2% by weight, more preferably about 0.002% to 0.5% by weight, and most preferably about 0.003% to 0.1% by weight.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise an extract of puppy capsule (Papaver somniferam L.), in aqueous solution, organic solvent such as oil and alcohol, or in a combination of water and organic solvent. Preferably, the edible oil in the composition is an extract of puppy capsule in the amount of 1-20% by weight in the oil.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise an extract of huangqin, huangbai and huanglian in aqueous solution, organic solvent such as oil and alcohol, or in a combination of water and organic solvent. Preferably, the edible oil in the composition is an extract of a combination of huangqin, huangbai and huanglian, the total amount of the combination being 1-50% by weight in the oil.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise an extract of huangqin, huangbai, huanglian, and poppy capsule in aqueous solution, organic solvent such as oil and alcohol, or in a combination of water and organic solvent. Preferably, the edible oil in the composition is an extract of a combination of huangqin, huangbai, huanglian and poppy capsule, the total amount of the combination being 1-50% by weight in the oil.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise various amino acids, preferably all 18 natural amino acids, for providing nutrition support to cell growth. The amino acids may be chemically synthesized or obtained from natural sources.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise an extract of earthworms in aqueous solution, organic solvent such as oil and alcohol, or in a combination of water and organic solvent. Preferably, the edible oil in the composition is an extract of earthworms that is in the amount of 1-50% by weight in the oil.
According to any of the above embodiments, the inventive composition may further comprise an extract of huangqin, huangbai, huanglian, poppy capsule, and earthworms in aqueous solution, organic solvent such as oil and alcohol, or in a combination of water and organic solvent. Preferably, the edible oil in the composition is an extract of a combination of huangqin, huangbai, huanglian, poppy capsule, and earthworms, the total amount of the combination being 1-50% by weight in the oil.
In another aspect, the present invention provides methods for protecting and repairing mucosa, presumably by promoting the growth of regenerative mucosal cells. By using these methods, physiological structure and function of the damaged or dysfunctional mucosa may be restored to enhance the body""s ability to absorb nutrients, which, in turn, can improve the body""s general health and strength the immune system to fight diseases.
In an embodiment, a method is provided for preventing ulceration or irritation of mucosa in the gastrointestinal tract of a host. The method comprises: The method comprises: orally administering to the host a composition comprising an edible oil homogenized with an edible wax at a concentration ranging from 0.5% to 50% by weight and a sterol compound at a concentration of at least 0.1% by weight.
According to this embodiment, the host is preferably a human. As a prophylaxis, the composition may be administered to the host prior to consumption of alcohol, spicy food or other irritants to the stomach. Alternatively, the composition may be administered to the host post consumption of these irritants to the stomach.
In yet another embodiment, a method of treating a host having a gastrointestinal disorder. The method comprises: orally administering to a host having a gastrointestinal disorder a composition comprising an edible oil homogenized with an edible wax at a concentration ranging from 0.5% to 50% by weight and a sterol compound at a concentration of at least 0.1% by weight.
According to this embodiment, the host is preferably a human. The composition may be used as a pharmaceutical, a nutraceutical or a health food with or without a physician""s prescription. The dosing regimen may vary depending on the severity of the condition of the host. The composition is preferably administered in an amount of 0.5-10 g per day, more preferably 2-8 g per day, and most preferably 3-6 g per day. For example, if the composition is supplied as 0.5 g soft gel capsules, 1-10 capsules may be administered twice a day.
Examples of the gastrointestinal disorder include, but are not limited to, gastrointestinal diseases, such as acute gastritis, chronic superficial gastritis, atrophic gastritis, antral gastritis, senile gastritis, bile-regurgitational gastritis, esophagitis, gastroduodenal ulcer, indigestion, gastric neurosis, constipation, as well as various consequent conditions including gastric hyperacidity, hypochlorhydria, flatulency, gastrointestinal discomfort after meals, gastric discomfort after drinking, and gastric discomfort due to fasting.
In yet another embodiment, a method is provided for treating a patient having a gastrointestinal cancer. The method comprises: orally administering to a patient having a gastrointestinal cancer a composition comprising an edible oil homogenized with an edible wax at a concentration ranging from 0.5% to 50% by weight and a sterol compound at a concentration of at least 0.1% by weight.
The gastrointestinal (GI) cancer can be an upper or lower GI cancer. Examples of the upper GI cancer include, but are not limited to, 1) esophagus cancer; 2) stomach cancer; 3) pancreas cancer; 4) liver cancer; and 5) cancer of bile ducts. Examples of the lower GI cancer include, but are not limited to, cancers of the large bowel such as colorectal carcinoma, primary lymphomas, melanoma, and sarcoma of the large bowel.
Also optionally, the inventive composition may be delivered using a sustained-release system, such as semipermeable matrices of solid hydrophobic polymers containing the therapeutic agent. Various types of sustained-release materials have been established and are well known by those skilled in the art. Sustained-release capsules may, depending on their chemical nature, release the inventive compositions for a few weeks up to over 100 days.
In yet another embodiment, a method is provided for manufacturing a composition for delivering active ingredients to a mucosal tissue in vivo. The method comprises: heating an edible wax at a temperature above its melting point; heating an edible oil at a temperature above the melting point of the edible wax; mixing the melted wax with the oil at a weight ratio ranging from 3:97 to 20:80; and homogenizing the mixture of the wax and oil.
According to this embodiment, the method may further comprise: adding the root of Radix Scutellaria to the edible oil at a weight ratio ranging from 1:99 to 10:90 and heating the mixture at a temperature above the melting point of the edible wax.
According to this embodiment, the method may further comprise: adding the homogenized mixture of the wax and oil into a gel capsule. The gel capsule may be a hard or a soft gel capsule.
The edible wax is preferably beeswax with a melting point of 70-80xc2x0 C. and the edible oil is sesame oil.
The mixture of the wax and oil may be homogenized on a homogenizer, preferably at a speed of 6000-10000 rpm at 35-45xc2x0 C. for 15-20 min. Alternatively, The mixture of the wax and oil may be homogenized on a colloid mill.
In yet another embodiment, a method is provided for manufacturing a composition for protecting or treating damaged mocosal tissue in vivo. The method comprises: heating a mixture of sesame oil and huangqin at a weight ratio between 70:30 and 98:2 at a temperature between 80-180xc2x0 C. for 10-120 min; filtering the mixture to obtain a sesame oil filtrate; cooling the sesame oil filtrate to between 70-90xc2x0 C.; adding beeswax to the sesame oil filtrate at a weight ratio between 3:93-10:90; heating the mixture of beeswax and the sesame oil filtrate with stirring at a temperature between 80-180xc2x0 C. for 10-60 min; and homogenizing the mixture of beeswax and the sesame oil filtrate.
In yet another embodiment, a method is provided for manufacturing a composition for protecting or treating damaged mocosal tissue in vivo. The method comprises: heating a mixture of sesame oil and a combination of dry huangqin, huangbai, huanglian, poppy capsule and earthworm at a temperature between 80-180xc2x0 C. for 10-120 min, the weight ratio between the sesame oil and the combination being between 70:30 and 98:2; filtering the mixture to obtain a sesame oil filtrate; cooling the sesame oil filtrate to between 70-90xc2x0 C.; adding beeswax to the sesame oil filtrate at a weight ratio between 3:93-10:90; heating the mixture of beeswax and the sesame oil filtrate with stirring at a temperature between 80-180xc2x0 C. for 10-60 min; and homogenizing the mixture of the mixture of beeswax and the sesame oil filtrate.
According to any of the above the method for manufacturing the composition, homogenizing the mixture of beeswax and the sesame oil filtrate may include homogenizing the mixture until particles or microcrystals of beeswax are substantially uniformly dispersed in the oil at ambient temperature.